Sorpresa, tesoro
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Ginny pone a Hermione en un aprieto. Hermione no se deja amedrentar.


**En efecto, esto es un PWP. Sí, sé que eso es lo que estabas buscando, no disimules.**

**Que levanten la mano quienes piensen que debería añadir la categoría "erótico", porque etiquetar esto como "romance" me produce mucha hilaridad.**

* * *

Una de las cosas buenas de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia era, según Hermione, que allí la gente la respetaba por su trabajo, y no por las cosas que pudiera haber hecho cuando adolescente.

Sí, era cierto, durante los primeros años los ojos como platos y los susurros de "¿La has visto? ¡Es Hermione Granger! ¡La misma!" la habían seguido a todas partes, dificultando aún más su período de prácticas y provocando algún que otro altercado. Una vez le habían llamado la atención por hacer llorar a otra becaria, una chica temblona e impresionable que había cometido el error de preguntarle si podría conseguirle un autógrafo de Harry Potter. Los labios de Hermione todavía se apretaban en una discreta sonrisa cuando se acordaba de aquel altercado. Pero ahora, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Más de diez años habían pasado, y la adolescente que entró en el Ministerio por la puerta de atrás con sus ideas y su pelo esponjado por todo capital había conseguido abrirse camino en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional a base de puñetazos en las mesas y largas noches en vela redactando informes e instancias. Había conseguido, no sólo que se oyera su voz, si no también devolverle la suya a aquellos a los que hasta entonces se les había negado, como los elfos domésticos y los hombres lobo. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, Hermione se lo recordaba todos los días como un mantra (a veces Ginny la había pillado repitiéndolo en voz baja antes de ir a acostarse, lo cual indefectiblemente venía acompañado de las consabidas bromas), pero las cosas iban por el buen camino.

Con aquella certeza entraba Hermione a trabajar en días como hoy, con su determinación por bandera, el maletín apretado en la mano como un escudo y el pelo orgullosamente hinchado sobre sus hombros, testigo del triunfo de su voluntad sobre las convenciones sociales (no admitiría, ni bajo tortura, que el hecho de que Ginny disfrutara acariciándolo y mordisqueándolo tuviera nada que ver).

-Buenos días, señora Granger.

-Buenos días, Holbrook.

-Buenos días, Granger.

-Lo mismo, Hawthorne.

Hermione avanzó taconeando resueltamente por el Atrio, llevando bajo el brazo una resma de notas tomadas durante su última reunión, y repasando mentalmente las tareas pendientes de aquella mañana. "La memoria de las últimas jornadas de intercambio con el Ministerio de Irlanda aún están por terminar, y hay que preseleccionar los currículums de los nuevos becarios… uf, y debería enviarle una lechuza a Harry para invitarlo a cenar un día de éstos, hace siglos que no nos vemos fuera del trabajo…"

-Buenos días, Granger -la saludó Reginald Staunton, un compañero de departamento que venía en dirección contraria-. Creo que no te he felicitado aún por tu ascenso.

-No es nada, Staunton -sonrió Hermione, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho-. Pero muchas gracias.

-No se merecen. Oh, y me he cruzado con Danna de camino aquí -Vikram Danna era el secretario en prácticas de Hermione, otro jovencito impresionable y nervioso recién egresado de Hogwarts-. Dice que aún está intentando que las copias del memorando de ayer dejen de salir en rosa chillón, pero que te ha dejado el café en el escritorio.

-Ah, estupendo. Gracias. Buen día, Staunton.

-Buen día, Granger.

Hermione sacó la llave de su oficina y abrió la puerta, preparada para otra jornada de intenso trabajo, mirando con decisión a su escritorio. Que resultó estar ya ocupado.

Sentada a su escritorio, de hecho con las piernas cruzadas por encima del escritorio, estaba Ginny, con su uniforme de las Holyhead Harpies todavía puesto (de hecho, observó Hermione con horror, aún había barro en sus botas, en contacto directo con la superficie del escritorio y peligrosamente cerca del borrador de las cuentas del departamento para el último mes). El pelo revuelto y sudado cayéndole por la cara atestiguaba que acababa de terminar el entrenamiento matutino con el equipo. Echada hacia atrás en el asiento hasta balancearse sobre dos patas, con la taza del café de Hermione a medio beber en la mano, Ginny le sonrió con coqueta autosatisfacción.

-Sorpresa, tesoro.

-¡Ginny! Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Hermione, apresurándose a cerrar la puerta.

-Así que esta es tu nueva oficina -dijo Ginny, ignorando olímpicamente la cuestión-. Aún no me la habías enseñado. Es bonita. Más grande -la sonrisilla traviesa no abandonaba los labios de la más joven de los Weasley.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado de que venías?

-Bueno, querida, permíteme explicarte la definición de "sorpresa" -con un grácil descruce de piernas Ginny se bajó de la silla y avanzó hacia ella con ademán seductor-. ¿Te acuerdas, cuando recién trabajabas aquí y yo aparecía furtivamente a la hora del almuerzo, y pasábamos aquellas medias horas locas, antes de que apareciera tu jefa? -ya a su misma altura, Ginny pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Hermione, acariciando como por descuido la curva del pabellón y erizándole la piel a la otra-. Entonces me decías que te encantaba yo recién salida del entrenamiento, con el uniforme puesto, aún sudada y calentita… -sin saber cómo Ginny ya estaba susurrándole al oído, humedeciéndole la piel con su aliento, y Hermione no sabía si le preocupaba más que Vikram regresara con el memorando o la tensión criminal que se estaba acumulando en su suelo pélvico sin su permiso-. Me decías… ¿cómo me decías? Que estaba "deliciosa". Que era la cosa más sexy del mundo…

El maletín de Hermione se le cayó de la mano. ¿Cómo había conseguido Ginny empujarla contra la puerta? Es más, ¿cómo había entrado sin que la vieran? Aun con la boca de la otra jugueteando entre su cuello y su oreja y sus manos, aún protegidas por los mitones de cuero de su uniforme, agarrándole firmemente las caderas y buscando sus nalgas, en la mente de Hermione aún nadaba algo de consciencia.

-Ginny, ya estamos mayorcitas para esto… -Ginny le mordió el vértice entre el cuello y el hombro y la pelvis de Hermione "pop", saltó para encontrarse con la de Ginny. Maldición-. Lo de… lo de andar haciéndolo tras las puertas es un poco irresponsable… sobre todo teniendo una-a-a-aaaah, una cama en casa.

Ginny se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba con toda la alevosía del mundo hasta su entrepierna, rozándola suavemente. Hermione se agarró al pomo de la puerta para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Qué tonta eres, Hermione Granger -susurró Ginny, y mordiéndole el pecho sobre la túnica empezó a deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella, enterrando con suavidad la cara en su regazo.

-Mierda, Ginny -boqueó Hermione.

-Shhh, calla. No nos vayan a oír -la reprendió con ligereza la otra, mientras deslizaba las manos hacia arriba por las piernas de Hermione, remangándole la seria túnica azul marino hasta los muslos y trazando con los labios un camino terriblemente lento hacia su sexo. La volvió a mirar a los ojos mientras le apartaba la ropa interior, sonriéndole durante un eterno segundo con aquella sonrisa pícara absolutamente fatal que reservaba para esos momentos. "Merlín, si me vieran ahora los del departamento" alcanzó a pensar Hermione una última vez. Luego Ginny lamió profundamente su clítoris aún a medio despertar, y todo se vino abajo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la cabeza de Hermione dio repetidas veces contra la puerta, mientras subía y bajaba como una marioneta movida por la lengua de Ginny. Sin saber cómo sus manos estaban enredadas en su pelo rojo, agarrándola con fuerza, guiándola, una de sus piernas descansando en el hombro de Ginny, que le abrazaba el muslo con el brazo y le apretaba las nalgas con la mano, atrayéndola más y más dentro de su boca, comiéndosela como si llevara días con hambre. Hermione se tapó la boca para no gritar. ¿Hacía cuánto que no hacían algo tan espontáneo, tan… _sucio_? ¿Y por qué habían dejado de hacer esas cosas en primer lugar? El único pie que Hermione aún apoyaba en el suelo acabó cediendo y Ginny, en un solo movimiento de su cuerpo bien entrenado en el campo de quidditch (y en la cama) se echó los dos muslos de Hermione al cuello y la levantó contra la puerta con la sola fuerza de sus hombros, estirando sus piernas musculosas y dejando la cabeza de Hermione cerca del techo y el sexo de Hermione bastante más cerca del cielo.

La lengua de Ginny la llevó por toda la meseta del placer alternando los bocados hambrientos con unos lametones insoportablemente lentos, hasta que los músculos de Hermione se tensaron y su espalda se arqueó contra la puerta, y entonces aceleró su lengua como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, empujándola a un orgasmo devastador que le quemó el sexo de una manera casi dolorosa. Hermione se quedó relajada, laxa como una muñeca, mientras Ginny la hacía bajar lentamente y la ayudaba a apoyarse sobre sus piernas trémulas. Hermione tardó un rato en recuperar el sentido de la vista, no digamos ya el aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a través de los mechones húmedos que le caían por la frente la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ginny, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Eres terrible, Ginny -resopló Hermione.

-Lo soy -dijo Ginny, risueña.

-Vas a acabar conmigo -afirmó Hermione, y sin ningún aviso se abalanzó sobre Ginny y la empujó de espaldas sobre el escritorio, arrancándole un gritito de sorpresa.

-Ahora te vas a enterar -jadeó Hermione mientras manoteaba con los pantalones de su uniforme. Ginny sólo volvió a reírse.

-¡Contemplad, contemplad todos a la temible Hermione Granger! ¡El terror del ministerio!

-Cállate -dijo Hermione, tapándole la boca con un beso húmedo-. Niña mala.

De un tirón los pantalones de Ginny acabaron hechos un nudo sobre las espinilleras de cuero reforzado que cubrían sus botas de quidditch; Hermione se coló torpemente en el espacio libre que quedaba entre sus rodillas como quien pasa por un aro, y le mordió un muslo con ganas, dejando marcados los dientes en la piel pálida y pecosa de Ginny.

-¡Ah!

-Ah. Ahora ya no te ríes, ¿eh? Ahora ya no te ríes -y sin mayor preámbulo envolvió la vulva de Ginny con su boca, encontrándola ya hinchada y resbaladiza, deseosa de ella. La penetró con dos dedos mientras trabajaba su clítoris con la lengua, las manos de Ginny agarrándose con fuerza a los bordes del escritorio y el hueso de su cadera sudorosa golpeando repetidamente contra la madera con un sonido seco y rítmico. Hermione cabalgó las olas del placer de Ginny, tratando de seguir su ritmo sin perder el contacto en ningún momento. Cuando de la garganta de Ginny surgió el conocido jadeo entrecortado y Hermione sintió en los dedos las contracciones espásticas de su vagina en llamas, apenas habían pasado dos minutos.

Hermione reposó su mejilla contra el vello cobrizo de Ginny, inundada de su humedad, de su olor y su sabor, sintiendo la mente en blanco. Todo había desaparecido salvo el pubis de Ginny junto a su rostro, y su propio sexo, aún latente del orgasmo reciente. Besó la cara interna del muslo de la otra, esta vez con delicadeza, dejándole el rastro de sus labios empapados, y luego subió hasta su boca, donde depositó un largo, sonoro y húmedo beso. Ginny la rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo alborotado de Hermione.

-Juro por Merlín que serás mi ruina, Ginny -jadeó Hermione entre beso y beso.

-Qué tonta eres, Hermione Granger -sonrió Ginny, atrapando un mechón del pelo de Hermione y poniéndoselo entre los dientes, mirándola con aquella mirada pícara que seguía haciéndola perder la cabeza después de todos aquellos años. Sorprendida, Hermione se dio cuenta de que volvía a desearla con renovado ardor, como si no acabara de correrse hasta el infinito y más allá bajo la boca sabia de Ginny. Cuánta animalidad, rió para sí, mirándola mientras se acariciaban, notando surgir en el fondo de su estómago una ternura callada y rabiosa que amenazaba con treparle por la garganta. "Dios, te quiero tanto". Volvió a inclinarse para besarla, y entonces sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta, y sin solución de continuidad entró en la oficina Vikram Danna, llevando un montón de rollos de pergamino.

-¿Hola? ¡Vaya, jefa, ya ha vuelto… usted! -Vikram se detuvo a medio camino y parpadeó, confuso. Con la agilidad de una cazadora bien entrenada, Ginny se había desenroscado desde abajo de Hermione y puesto de pie y subido los pantalones en un solo salto magistral, pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido que era imposible saber cuánto había visto el joven e impresionable secretario. Hermione fue terriblemente consciente del rubor bestial que le subía por la cara, de su túnica arrugada y del desastre que debía de ser su pelo. Una fugaz mirada de reconocimiento le confirmó que además los papeles del escritorio andaban por los suelos, junto con el barro de las botas de Ginny, y que sobre el tablero de madera de roble aún brillaba una mancha del sudor de su espalda. Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda.

-Ah, buenos días, Vikram. ¿Es eso el memorando que ibas a traerme? -dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar normalidad mientras extendía casualmente hacia su secretario la misma mano que hacía escasos segundos aún estaba enterrada en el interior de Ginny. La cual, por otra parte, se había apoyado despreocupadamente en el escritorio y sonreía muy segura de sí al joven becario, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Hermione la maldijo internamente.

-Eh… sí, jefa. Conseguí que las copias dejaran de salir rosas. Yo… -los ojos como platos de Vikram saltaban una y otra vez hacia Ginny. Hermione cayó en la cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que en el bolso cruzado que colgaba del hombro de Vikram había cosido un parche de las Holyhead Harpies.

-Ah, sí, Vikram, ésta es Ginevra Weasley, mi mujer. Ginny, éste es…

-Oh Merlín -boqueó Vikram de repente, tirando al suelo algunos papeles-. ¡Oh Merlín, es usted… es Ginny Weasley, de las Holyhead Harpies! ¡Madre mía! ¡Soy un gran hincha del equipo! ¡Yo… es decir… usted…!

-Encantada. Vikram, ¿verdad? -dijo desenvueltamente Ginny, guiñándole un ojo y tendiéndole la mano. Vikram se la estrechó con la expresión de un creyente tocado por la gracia. Hermione carraspeó.

-Bueno. Ginevra ya se iba, ¿verdad, amor mío? Sólo pasaba a saludar. Ambas tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Claro, claro -asintió Ginny, sin perder ni por un momento la sonrisa de primera plana de la sección deportiva-. Nos veremos más tarde, tesoro. Y me pasaré a verte más seguido -y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pellizcó el trasero con tanto descaro que se oyó claramente crujir el paño de la túnica. Hermione se quedó rígida mientras Ginny salía de la oficina con un vaivén satisfecho en las caderas. Vikram contempló toda la escena con la boca desplegada en una inmensa O.

Hermione permaneció quieta unos instantes, contemplando la puerta por la que Ginny acababa de desaparecer, con la sensación de que un vendaval acababa de atravesar su despacho. Luego se recompuso y rodeó el escritorio para tomar asiento profesionalmente, ignorando por completo las evidencias de sexo salvaje que yacían sobre la madera y el suelo. Vikram parpadeó, como emergiendo de un profundo trance.

-Merlín, jefa… Es usted una bruja muy afortunada -afirmó, sin poder contenerse.

Hermione estuvo tentada de lanzarle una de aquellas miradas de advertencia con las que se había abierto paso en la escuela y en el mundo laboral desde que tenía once años, dejándole claro que no se hablaba de Ginny en la oficina y que si llegaba a insinuar en lo más mínimo que sabía lo que acababa de pasar allí, se encontraría con un Avada Kedavra directo al trasero. Pero las endorfinas hablaron primero, y Hermione sonrió.

-Lo sé -dijo, estirándose en la silla-. Puedo conseguirte un autógrafo, si quieres.

-¿Lo haría de verdad, jefa? ¿Lo haría en serio? ¡Oh, es usted la mejor! ¡La más grande! -Vikram casi daba saltitos mientras ocupaba su pequeño escritorio en una esquina del despacho, enredándose con la correa del bolso de camino. Hermione rió quedamente, por la nariz, teniendo la certeza de que estaría de excelente humor el resto del día.

-Vikram.

-¿Sí, jefa?

-Eh… ¿puedes ayudarme a recoger esto?

* * *

**Estas dos corren serio peligro de convertirse en mis bebés. Y ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando una pareja se convierte en tus bebés. Cosas alucinantes pasan. Verdad verdadera.**

**Gracias por mastur- por leer hasta aquí. Y recuerden que los comentarios son amor X3**


End file.
